Don't Leave Me
by Olivia Knox
Summary: This is during 05x22 right after Sam jumps into the Cage, A Dean and Cas moment, how Dean feels bout Castiel.


**Edited - I edited it, I am sure there was more mistakes but please bare with me, I'm still working on that :/ But enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>Dean stared down at the ground where is brother just stood, tears rolled down his bloody face. The four rings sat on the ground; did he really want to touch them, the things that led his brother to his doom? Cas was gone, as well as Bobby, who was left? He planed to return to Lisa and Ben, but it would never be the same. How could he sink into the life of someone who was unaware of the supernatural? Hunting was in his blood; it was a part of him. But he promised Sammy he could live an 'apple pie life', and he would, for Sammy.<p>

Dean heard a noise and he slowly dragged his eyes from the groaned, to his surprise Cas was standing over him. A little wave of relief washed over him, Cas was alive. "Cas, you're alive?" Stupid question, but Dean wanted to make sure his mind was not playing tricks on him.

"I'm better then that," He said reaching out and touching Dean's face. He blinked and felt all the pain from his face flutter away. He was back to his old hansom self, on the outside.

"Cas, are – are you God?" Dean half expected him to say yes, deep down, he kind of wanted him to.

Castiel smiled a little, "That's a nice compliment, but no. Although I do believe he brought me back," There was so much faith in this little angel, faith Dean wished he had, but there had been so much pain and loss that he did not have room for faith, not like Sammy. He twitched a little knowing Sam was down there, in that hellhole. More tears wanted to breath through, but he held them back.

Castiel turned away and started to walk away from Dean, "New and improved. " Cas said, a hint of a smile on his voice. He then knelt down besides Bobby and touched his head. Bobby sprang to life with a gasp, they both exchanged a look and Castiel helped Bobby stand up.

Dean looked down once again at the rings; reluctantly he picked them up and looked them over in his hands before placing them in his pocket. He then walked over to Cas and looked him up and down, there as a new shine to him, he was happy, powerful, free. "You okay Bobby?" Dean asked. Bobby only nodded. "Hey, umm... Cas can I talk to you alone?"

"Yes," He moved his attention to Bobby and placed his two forefingers on his forehead, Bobby was gone in a second. "What do you need Dean?"

"I know we talked about this, but I have to ask again, is there anyway you can get Sam out of there? Grab him out like you grabbed me?" Cas looked sad as he said his next words.

"As much as I wish to. I'm sorry but it is nearly impossible, if I tried I could die and Sam, well I would not know what would happen to him. I would guess it would be nothing different, but I won't try suck a drastic rescue," A flash of anger whipped across Dean's face, "I truly am sorry Dean."

"So, what know?" Cas shook his head.

"I guess we go our separate ways," What! He had just lost Sam and now Dean was going to lose Cas as well. He hated that idea,

"No, I don't want to lose touch with you. " He looked down away from Castiel's cold blue eyes, "I can't lose you too, not in the same year." Cas was quiet for a moment. He seemed to be pondering the idea, "Please," Dean pleaded. He was not himself today.

"You are my friend Dean, but what would we talk about? You are going to live with Lisa, and her child. There will be no room for angels there,"

"No – Cas, Damn it!" Dean fought back the anger boiling inside him. "You're my best friend!" Cas cocked his head to the side like a cute little kitten. "Your like my brother!" Tears sprang to his eyes, some for Sammy, and others for Cas. "I'm not losing you too. You and Bobby are all I have left."

Cas stepped forward; he felt it, and the bond they shared. It was something you don't feel with many people. Dean could tell it was a bond entirely different from the one him and Sammy shared. Neither said a word as they stared at each other, Castiel was deep in thought and Dean longed to know what he was thinking about. Life was going to change, Dean hated change it was cruel and stressful. He was still unsure that he wanted to go back to Lisa and Ben, what would he do with his life? But did he know, change is a natural part of live, it will always happen, the reason it's so hard is because, as humans, they try to stop it. Their minds don't want it to happen. It's a natural instinct one humans should not carry.

Castiel finally spoke, "Dean, you have no idea how much that means to me," A smiled twitched on Dean's lips, but for some reason he did not let it blossom; he waited. "And I have considered you – and your brother my family for a while." Cas then looked down, did it just looked like he was going to cry? No that could not be, Dean has only seen the angel, some-what cry, when the found out God has given up. At least they knew that guy was still around … sort of. "But our story together is over, I'm sorry but I must go," Dean grabbed his arm and made Cas look at him, really look at him.

"Don't do this to me! All year we worked against destiny, and now 'out story is done' what kind of bull is that! You can't do that!"

"Dean I – "

"I love you man" Dean's green eyes met Castiel's and for a moment both froze, Dean saw in Castiel's eyes that he understood. "Don't – please, stay in my life,"

Cas nodded, he did not show any emotion on his face but Dean knew, most of the time, when his nerd angel was happy. "I'll stay with you, forever"

* * *

><p><span>All the Characters belong to Supernatural and the writers!<span>

Review! :D


End file.
